forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiago Baenre
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Menzoberranzan, Northdark | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Drow | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = Drow, Common | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = Saribel Xorlarrin | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | class = Fighter | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = }} Tiago Baenre was the grandson of Dantrag Baenre and a noble of House Baenre in Menzoberranzan. Tiago and Ravel Xorlarrin were considered the most promising of Menzoberranzan's young males. Description Tiago was slender and had stylish short hair. He had an unusual "whisper" of a white mustache. He sometimes grew his hair out; in 1484 DR, he had long white hair. Personality Because of his position in House Baenre, Tiago was quite powerful — and he knew it. He was confident in his position and was not averse to using his influence to casually but seriously threaten others. He also used his influence to sleep with the priestesses of House Xorlarrin, Berellip and Saribel, although as priestesses he maintained they had the right to refuse. History In 1463 DR, Tiago escorted Gol'fanin on the Xorlarrin expedition to Gauntlgrym. Tiago also served as the expedition's emissary to House Baenre, keeping Ravel Xorlarrin and his sisters in line and reminding them that he was reporting to Matron Mother Quenthel Baenre. Originally, Tiago wanted to go to Gauntlgrym to obtain weapons from the legendary smith Gol'fanin in order to supplant Andzrel Baenre, the house weapons master. However, once he learned that he had missed out on a chance to kill Drizzt Do'Urden, who had killed his grandfather, he was determined to atone for that mistake by killing Drizzt in order to turn himself into a legend. He began tracking Drizzt, following him to Icewind Dale, where in 1466 DR, Tiago defeated the returned demon Errtu, who himself was seeking Drizzt, on a plain outside of Bryn Shander, thus endearing himself to the city. A statue of Tiago was erected in commemoration of that event, but because of that event Drizzt was no longer welcome in that city. In 1484 DR, Tiago learned of the presence of Drizzt's companions in Port Llast and took Ambergris, Dahlia, Artemis Entreri, and Afafrenfere captive; only Effron escaped. He held his prisoners in Q'Xorlarrin until they were rescued by Drizzt Do'Urden and the reborn Companions of the Hall. During that time, he also launched an assault on Clan Battlehammer in Icewind Dale, slaying leader Stokely Silverstream and taking many dwarves captive in the Battle of Kelvin's Cairn. Also in 1484 DR, Tiago was made the weapons master of the restored House Do'Urden. He married Saribel Xorlarrin, who took his family name against drow custom because of the power associated with it. He assisted in the alliance of a number of drow with white dragons, frost giants, and orcs. While she led the orc forces against Nesme, Tiago besieged Sundabar with his forces. During this time, he frequently rode the white dragon Arauthator, who was integral to Sundabar's defeat. Once Sundabar was taken, he returned to Nesme, where he and Saribel were deemed the Duke and Duchess of Nesme. Following these events, Tiago remained obsessed with defeating and killing Drizzt Do'Urden. At the instigation of Yvonnel Baenre II, they had it out in Menzoberranzan, where Drizzt killed him. Possessions Tiago carried a sword named Vidrinath (Lullaby) and shield named Orbbcress (Spiderweb), both forged by the legendary drow smith Gol'fanin in Gauntlgrym. Tiago had a riding lizard named Byok, who was killed by Errtu. Relationships Tiago was Dantrag Baenre's grandson; therefore the great grandson of Yvonnel Baenre and nephew of Matron Mother Quenthel Baenre. He worked as first assistant to his cousin, weapons master Andzrel Baenre. Beniago Baenre was also his cousin. In 1484 DR, Tiago married Saribel Xorlarrin; she took his family name against drow custom. Tiago and the wizard Ravel Xorlarrin were friends. Appendix Appearances ;Novels * Archmage * Charon's Claw * The Last Threshold * The Companions (mentioned) * Night of the Hunter * Rise of the King * Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf References Category:Males Category:Drow Category:Members of House Baenre Category:Members of House Do'Urden Category:Inhabitants of Menzoberranzan Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Fighters